The Cure for Zel
by BlackDragon71
Summary: Zel and the rest start on a new adventure after a stranger pays for their food and rooms. Zel is still on a quest to find a cure for his body. The main character is Zel and another who will remain unnamed. You have to read to find out how this ends and wh
1. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Slayers (Try, Next etc…) Characters. Except of those of whom I create. (Who in actuality are not in anyway any if the original Slayers characters.) Thank You.

Also the words that are in _Italics_ are their thoughts.

Chatpter1 The Shadow:

A dark figure runs in silence across the housetops. It was dressed in black and at its side swung a sword that glinted blue. Its cloak hid the personage in the shadows. It seemed to either e following something or running away from it. The shadow abruptly stops. It leans down and tilts its head down toward the roof of the house. It listened. A snap from a near by tree alarms the figure. It lowers its self so that its whole body lay flat on the rooftop.

"I'm so hungry!"

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you and Gourry didn't eat all the food we had left. Now we are all going to stave to death because of you, Lina!

"Sheesh just because I didn't give you any of the soup doesn't mean that you have to be so mean to us."

"Amelia, Lina and Gourry weren't the only ones eating the food. I saw you there right along with them. Fighting like animals."

" Hm! You are so rude Zel! Who was the one who got us the money to eat that food?"

Zel points to the fiery redhead. 

"Lina."

Amelia glares at Zel.

"Well…I helped…somewhat…"

"Well if I recall…you were sitting crying in the corner for Zel to save you, Amelia."

Gourry scratches his head. Amelia rolls up her sleeve.

In an instant Gourry is lying on the ground while seeing stars. Amelia rolls her sleeve back down. As Lina bents to help Gourry up, her stomach growls with hunger.

"Man I'm really hungry."

Lina rubs her belly. Zel looks around trying to decide if he should use the last of the money. Zel spots a diner. He looks at Lina and Gourry's pitiful hungry faces and touches his hidden money purse. The shadow leans over the edge and watches this pathetic scene. It crawls to the next house top and lowers its self down in between the two houses. After it jumps down it pokes its head around the corner of the house and watches Zel make up his mind. Zel turns around and looks at all of them.

"I was…going to save this…well never mind. I have some money left. So lets Eat!" 

Lina eyes water as she looks at Zel. Amelia however had a very different look. Gourry's mouth began to water. The shadow leaves it watching place.

"You had money this whole time and you didn't tell us?!"

Amelia starts toward Zel. Lina stops her and holds Gourry up. Unfortunately they were so starving that they looked like zombies. 

"FOOD!" "FOOD!"

Lina and Gourry run toward Zel who turned and ran toward the diner. America ran after only because 1. she was hungry. 2. She wanted to beat up Zel. They booked it to the diner. 

Soon they were in the diner ordering everything. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia seemed to be very pleased while waiting for their food. Soon they began to get inpatient. Amelia's stomach growls as she bangs her fist on the table.

"What's taking so long?"

"You've waited so long for this can't you wait a little longer. Food doesn't come easily you know."

Zel takes a drink. A shadow in the corner watches what is going on. The food comes out never endingly. Lina, Gourry and Amelia wiggle their fingers in excitement. AS the food is placed down the race begins. Zel seemed to be amused by this usual site. HE takes another drink and places his cup down. His plate of food comes and he eats as fast as possible so no one else can take it. This unusual spectacle seemed to be amusing and disgusting the shadow in the corner. A waiter comes and refills its glass. The shadow stops the waiter and whispers something in his ear. Then points Zel and the rest. Zel just happens to notice this out of the corner of his eye. As Zel looks the waiter was standing in front of the figure but Zel can see the some small movements of the figure dressed in black. Zel tried to wait for the waiter to move but Lina and Gourry started to fight over the unattended plate. Zel turns back to guard it soon Lina and Gourry stop fighting for Zel's plate and go for the remaining plates. Zel looks over just as the waiter starts to clear off the table. The shadowy figure was gone. Zel looks around the diner. No sign of someone unusual. A waiter comes and interrupts Zel's thoughts. 

"Your total comes to…180,000."

Lina, Gourry and Amelia look satisfied and look expectantly at Zel. They waited for him to pay. 

"We haven't finished yet."

"Yes, sir."

Zel shakes his head as soon as the waiter turns around. Then he mouths the words 'I don't have enough money.' Lina looks at Gourry and then says,

"I guess we will be washing dishes for the rest of our lives."

Amelia and Gourry expressions change from satisfaction to depression to hear the waiter's foot step coming back.

"Sir, I have just been informed that your bill has already bee paid. Oh yes and rooms have been prepared for you and the others. You may go to bed when you like or you can enjoy more. Enjoy your night."

Amelia looks disturbingly at Zel then smiles.

"You liar! You were just playing us the whole time!"

Lina and Gourry start to laugh. Then slap each other on the back clasps their cups together.

"NO I didn't pay the bill. I really didn't have enough."

"Stop trying to be so modest Zel!"

Zel shakes his head and looks up to the waiter. The waiter looked busy with another customer. Then the waiter turns around as the customer goes up the stairs. Zel leans forward and squints his eyes. __

_'Its him.'_

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Amelia, Lina and Gourry start to sing some nameless tune as Zel goes up the stairs.

I want 2 or 3 reviews before I write the next chapter! I might even say a little something to you at the bottom after the story! So until next time, stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Figure Helps out!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Slayers (Try, Next etc…) Characters or any place of which they roam. Except of those of whom I create. (Who in actuality are not in anyway any if the original Slayers characters or Slayers places.) Thank You.

Also the words that are in _Italics_ are their thoughts.

Chapter 2 **The Adventure Begins**:

Last time on **The Shadow**: 

(Zel shakes his head and looks up to the waiter. The waiter looked busy with another customer. Then the waiter turns around as the customer goes up the stairs. Zel leans forward and squints his eyes. __

_'Its him.'_

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Amelia, Lina and Gourry start to sing some nameless tune as Zel goes up the stairs.)

Zel walks up the stairs trying to go as fast as he can while trying to be quite. Before Zel could reach the top of the stairs the sound of many doors opening and closing was heard by his elf looking ears. Many footsteps are heard coming towards Zel. Zel stops to cover his face then continues his pursuit up the stairs. People start to pass Zel in what seems like fear. Soon the horde of people disappears down the stairs. Zel reaches the top of the stairs he sees a corridor of rooms. Zel looks confusingly around at each of the doors. 

_'Which one to choose.'_

Lina's and Gourry's voices bellowed from down the stairs. Zel drops his head in shame and shakes it.

_'I swear it is like they don't even need to get drunk.'_

A door opens and closes. Zel looks up and see the shadowy figure from before. The Shadow seemed taken back by the sight of Zel. They took a step back and looked at Zel then to the door. Zel leans on his foot on the top stair. The shadows breath quickens. Zel starts to slowly stress his weight on his foot as he step up the stairs. Zel places his hand on the hilt of his sword. A creak from behind Zel stops him before he fully reaches the top stair. A molding, rotten smell came from behind him. It made a shiver run up his spine and a sour taste build in the back of his throat. Zel tried holding his breath but he had already smelt the repulsiveness of the creature that was behind him. Zel felt like that his stomach was going to erupt up and through his mouth. Another creak was strained on the wooden stairs. The creature was far behind Zel but all ready had caught his scent. Zel became aware of the silence that ran through out the whole residence. Zel reacted quickly to the next creak that mad the whole stair well shake. Zel jumps from the stair toward the figure. 

The figure pulls out its sword and points it at Zel. Zel stops abruptly in his tracks. He pulled out his sword in defense. The figure's sword blushed blue in the moonlight. The figure sent no ambiance of threat so Zel continued to place him self by its side. Not once did the figure move to attack Zel. 

It was waiting.

The smell got stronger with each creak in the stairs. Zel covered his mouth and nose with his arm. A gray-brown figure appeared at the top of the stairs. It stopped to sniff the air. It groaned as it caught a scent. The figure sharply turns toward Zel. 

The creature's roar shook the top of the house with force. Zel loses his balance. He falls. The floor vibrates from his fall and the monster flexes its body and rushes toward Zel. A ball of heat came from the creature's hand and threw Zel's sword from him. The creature starts to let its self fall upon Zel, Zel blocks with his arms preparing for the smell and waste of the creature to consume him but the creature lets out a load groan. Zel looks up to see that the figure had rammed its sword into the rotting flesh of the creature. Nameless whispers were heard coming from the figure. The moonlight seemed to be sucked into sword as the figure started to slip under the weight of the creature. Every single light in the hall seemed to be sucked up into the sword soon the sword began to glow a bright yet deep blue. The light coming from the creature began to pulse and burn the molding flesh of the creature. Zel started to feel him self calling upon the spell of petrifying. But a familiar voice broke through. 

"FIREBALL!"

It was Lina. A blast from behind the creature grew until it made a forceful contact with the behind of the creature. The blast made the creature, Zel and the figure get pushed back. The fire had spread to the ceiling and the creature seemed to be flammable that moved wildly around the hall and caused more harm then just dying. Zel felt his hand brush his sword. Gourry charges at the creature. Zel grasps his sword. Gourry and Zel stick their swords in the creature while Zel chants the petrifying spell. His sword carried the magic to the inside of the creature and it spread thought out the body of it. Soon the fire on the creature was consumed. Gourry hit his sword with all his strength on the stone creature. Amelia jumps and decks the head of the creature with her "Hammer of Justice." The creature broke and shattered into large stone pieces. 

"AQUA BLAST" *

Water spread through the whole hall way and seeped into the doors and down the stairs and it carried the others with it. The water broke out the windows and drained out the entrance. Zel had sunk to the bottom and finally got to breath. He opened his eyes and saw Lina, Gourry, and Amelia lying on the floor coughing out the water. 

"Thanks."

"No problem Zel Anytime."

Zel remembers the figure from before and glances around the room only to find nothing.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now."

Gourry and Amelia look at Lina all ready asleep on the floor. Amelia smiles and looks at Zel only to see him in thought. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Zel doesn't answer her. Gourry looks at Zel. Gourry opens his mouth to speak.

"Look what we did to this place do you think they will let us stay here?"

"I think my Master would understand."

Zel turns and sees a waiter drenched from head to toe in water. He dripped as he smiled at Zel. Amelia and Gourry look suspiciously at each other.

"Trust me the damage has all ready been paid for. We have other rooms down, under the restaurant. All of our guest will be moved there. These attacks are a usual case here. You could call it a ritual."

The waiter smiles and bows to Zel as he hands him a towel. Then turn s and walks down the stairs.

~* *~

Zel wakes to the sound of retreating footsteps. He jumps out of bed and runs to the door. He opens it as fast as possible only to see Amelia dashing off into the hall. Zel feels his head pounding turns around and goes in his room. He turns to find a plate of tea lying on the table. He sits and pours himself a drink. The door opens behind him. Zel keeps his back to the door and the waiter.

"Excuse me sir. I brought some things that were left by that guest who was here last night. I wanted to let you rest, but since your up, I have been ordered by my Master to tell you that it is not safe here ad we are grateful for your involvement in protecting out business. We owe you…"

"You owe me nothing. I wasn't the one who protected the other guest. That was someone else."

"Yes sir. Your breakfast has been prepared and your company is awaiting your arrival. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here."

The waiter bows and leaves the room. Zel turns to see a wet cloth bag lying on his bed and a cloak that seemed to be full of things. Zel gets up and leaves the room to join the others for breakfast. 

~^*^~

"Are you leaving sir?"

"Hm?"

Zel turns to see the waiter from the night before standing in the doorframe.

"Yes that's right. Didn't I tell…"

"No, sir but I have been asked to give you this."

The waiter hands Zel a yellow letter and leaves the room. Zel opens the letter and looks at the cloak and other posesions.

'Do not try and find me. Keep away from the forest.'

The letter was plain and simple.

Reviewer:

What? No reviews? Well I guess I'll try again!

Sorry for the long chapter!


	3. Where To next?

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Slayers (Try, Next etc…) Characters or any place of which they roam. Except of those of whom I create. (Who in actuality are not in anyway any if the original Slayers characters or Slayers places.) Thank You.

Also the words that are in _Italics_ are their thoughts.

Chapter 3 **Where to Next? **:

Last time on **The Adventure Begins**:

(The waiter hands Zel a yellow letter and leaves the room. Zel opens the letter and looks at the cloak and other posesions.

'Do not try and find me. Keep away from the forest.'

The letter was plain and simple.)

A knock at the door causes Zel to jump.

"Master Zel? Are you in there?"

It was Amelia. Her voice was small and had a high-pitched whine mingled with it. Zel knew exactly what she wanted. 

"I was wondering if…"

She opened the door and found Zel stuffing away some things.

"Zel. What was that?"

Zel turns to see Amelia trying to peer over his shoulder. He puts the bag behind his back to taught Amelia.

"Nothing. Why would you care anyway?"

"Hey! Don't make it sound as if I never care for you…"

Amelia thinks about what she just said,

"So you do care for me?"

"NO, that's not what I mean! Just tell me what is in that bag!"

"No. You came for something?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how you…"

"How I had all that money?"

"Well…yeah."

"I don't have it."

"Not anymore. You spent most of it on us last night."

"No. I never had it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Zel…"

"Heeeey! Ayie yie yie yie…I'm a little butterfly!"

Gourry and Lina's voices bellowed from the doorway. Zel rolls his eyes and turns around to throw more things into his bag. Amelia puts her head in her hand and shakes it.

"This is so embarrassing."

Amelia mutters under her breath. Lina places a hand around Amelia and grabs Gourry. Zel turns to find Lina and Gourry trying to stifle their laughter. Amelia's face gradually turns red.

_'Oh great here it comes. I better do something.'_

Zel watches Amelia socks Gourry in the face and pushes Lina away from her. Lina lands flat on her face. A tiny smile etches its way across Zel's face. Lina crawls over to Gourry then waits for Amelia to calm down a little before getting up. As Lina helps Gourry stand up they both brake out laughing at the seriousness of Amelia's face. Amelia turns around beat red and rolls up he sleeves to prepare for the next blow. Zel slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, before Amelia gets Lina angry enough to use Dragon Slave, we need to decide where we are going to go next."

Amelia stops and remembers the when Lina used Dragon Slave last. She looks back at Zel like they had been having the 'destination' talk for a while now. Lina and Gourry stop laughing and actually look as if they were in deep thought for the first time in weeks, possibly months. Zel continues.

"Well I heard that there is a forest around these parts that have quite an interesting sound to it. Maybe we can score some more money or some unusual goods. But what ever you think."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Especially since we have no place to go Lina. No thanks to you, you got us kicked out of the kingdom for a while."

"Well at least where ever we go no one will really know who we are. That way we don't get into much trouble. Unless…you decide to get Lina angry again."

"Shut Up! Gourry! You fish brain! I swear!"  
"Well we should get going so we can buy supplies before we go. Get your stuff together."

Lina smiles and nods her head she drags Gourry behind her as she exits the room. Amelia was left standing in Zel's room. She opens her mouth to say something, but Zel interrupts her.

"Tell the others I will be waiting at the northern outskirts of town. When you are all ready we will enter the forest."

Zel walks out of the room leaving Amelia standing alone in the room.

"Just as mysterious as always and just as much as a lone wolf as always."

Zel stood in silence and peace for once in a long while. He when it wouldn't last long. So he tried to soak as much up as possible. Soon he heard familiar traveling sounds of Amelia and Lina. He heard Gourry asking them stupid questions that should be common sense. 

"So when do we leave?"

"Now."

Zel points to an endless grove of trees. Lina, Gourry and Amelia heads turn to see a frightening sight. To Zel it did not seem that bad.

"Alright. Lets go! Com' on Gourry!"

Lina grabs Gourry's and runs toward the forest with Amelia close behind. Zel stood still as a flash of the mysterious figure snapped in his head. He smiled at the thought of the hunt. He was not about to let a chance like this go. Amelia turns around and yells at Zel.

"Com' on! Lets go!"

Zel looks up at Lina dragging Gourry and Amelia running backwards looking at him. He shrugs his shoulders and walks toward Amelia. Then he picks up speed and runs to catch up to the rest.

**Reviewers:**

** Yuta: **Hey thanks for the reviews! Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you will like what is in store! You will just have to see what is going to happen and who this person is! ^_~

**Darkstar: **Hey thanks for the review and the tips… I don't think I quite got it but I hope I did better this time! Well I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that you will like what is going to come!


End file.
